The present invention relates to a quick-change insert for tools, in particular for thread drills.
A quick-change insert of this type is known (EP 0 956 919 B1) that is capable of being installed in a thread-cutting chuck for minimal lubrication and, in fact, in an insertion bush of this chuck. The thread-cutting chuck is designed for minimal lubrication and, to this end, is equipped with an axially central lubricant passage for connecting the insertion bush with a machine-side minimal lubrication source, from which the lubricant is guided as an aerosol to the longitudinal bore of the tool. In its opening region into the insertion bush of the chuck, the lubricant channel includes an axially displaceable coolant tube which produces a direct connection with the longitudinal bore of the tool. The coolant tube—extending as one part continuously from the lubricant supply channel of the chuck to the thread drill—is capable of being displaced in the insertion bush of the chuck by the pressure of the aerosol and/or an axially-acting spring and, as a result, independent of the axial position of the tool, is pressed into an engagement position with said tool and, in fact, in the longitudinal bore of the tool. Due to the ability of the coolant tube in the chuck to be slid axially to the quick-change insert and the rear end of the tool, the coolant tube adapts to rear ends of the tools having different lengths. The ability of thread-cutting chucks of this type to adapt to shank ends of tools having different lengths and to quick-change inserts having different lengths is limited, however.